One Last Thing and Then It's Done
by Josh1
Summary: The final mission of the STARS team. Sorry ot has taken so long buit i will update soon. SORRY PLEASE DONT STOP READING
1. Prolouge

One Last Thing and Then It's Done  
PROLOUGE  
  
This was going to be the last job they would do. There were seven people aboard the silent boat. Chris and Claire Redfield were on it. So were Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Carlos Oliviera and Leon Kennedy. They all were well armed and were at the bottom of a large cliff of an island in the middle of the Pacific. This was the end. The company was already heavy pressure from around the world after so many outbreaks. They knew after this one was gone the company would be shut down and everything they had done would be destroyed.  
But first this last one would have to be taken care of. They would split up into to two groups. Barry would be the head of one and Chris would be for the other one. Chris would go in with Leon, Rebecca and Claire. And Barry would be with Carlos, and Jill.  
What they didn't know was the island had lost control of the B.O.W.S. The people had not been infected but the creatures had escaped with a little help from an enemy of the company. So there was also a gunfight ensued by the Umbrella soldiers and the soldiers led by an "enemy" from a rivaling company.  
But that was unknown to the seven well armed soldiers who were scaling the rock wall to get to the base. They were oblivious to the horrors they were about to walk into. They knew it would be tough but all their past experiences couldn't prepare them for this. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Chris was the first to reach the top. He was wearing a white S.T.A.R.S. shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. He was wearing the same vest he wore when he went to save Claire. He had a small bag where all his gear was while he climbed. He had his Glock 17 in his holster on his side. And he had his M4 assault rifle on his back. He had plenty of ammo for both in the bag along with stun grenades, M67 fragmentation grenades, and a pack of cigarettes along with his lighter.  
He took off the climbing gear and left it there on the floor and waited for the rest to come up. He thought he was ready for anything.  
He then turned around and saw Leon coming up off the wall. He helped him up and then they were both up there. Leon was wearing a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt and then a tactical vest over it. He had his shotgun on his back and a VP-70 in his holster. His bag had very similar items as Chris'.  
  
"How's the others coming along?" he asked Leon as he took off the climbing gear. "They're almost up." Chris nodded back as he pulled the M4A1 off his back and then cocked it. Then Leon pulled the sawed off Bennelli M3S shotgun of his back. He looked ready to go. They just had to wait for Rebecca and Claire. Everyone except Chris, Barry, Jill, and Carlos had only done rock climbing since they started to train for this. So the others who hadn't done rock climbing a lot were slower.  
It didn't take long though for the other two to come over the edge of the cliff. Claire was wearing a pair of tight jeans and then a white "Made in Heaven" t-shirt underneath a black bullet proof vest. She threw her long hair from in front of her face before she pulled her MP5K out, which was a smaller version of the MP5 with a front grip.  
  
Then Rebecca pulled her Berretta M92F out of her holster and cocked it. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and then a white S.T.A.R.S. t- shirt. And then her white bullet proof vest, the same one that caught the bullet from Wesker's gun.  
He signaled them to get down so the guards don't see them. "Put on your silencers." He whispered as he reached into his bag and pulled out a long silencer for his assault rifle. He screwed it on quickly as the others did the same. Except Leon who only put one on his pistol. But then Chris pulled a second silencer and put it onto his Glock 17 pistol.  
Then after that they were ready to go. "You guys ready?" They all nodded with serious faces. They all knew this was going to be tough. No one was under the illusion of it being easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Barry Burton was the first to get to the top of the cliff. He was wearing a small black bullet-proof vest over a white S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt. Then he had on brown cargo pants. He saw Carlos was right behind him. Carlos was in a similar BDU as he wore in Raccoon City except it didn't have "Umbrella" written on the back.  
The gunfire in the distance could not be heard by the four climbing up that side. But why they could see no guards was because the guards were either dead, fighting B.O.W.S., or in a gunfight.  
  
But when Barry Burton got to the top of the cliff he heard the gunfire. He threw of the climbing gear and pulled out his Colt Python and got down. He looked back and saw Carlos Oliviera coming up. "Get down!" he shouted over the loud gunfire. The man ran over behind some cover and hit the dirt. He pulled out his M4A1 and cocked it.  
  
"Where the hell is it coming from?" "I don't know but it is not at us!" Barry shouted back to him. He frantically looked around to see if he could see where the firefight was going on. "Where's Jill?" he screamed. "Almost here!" he screamed back. As he did a three Umbrella soldiers ran past the fence and saw them.  
  
"Stop!" They screamed as they brought up their rifles. Barry quickly fired and hit the first one. He fell back dead in a pool of blood. The huge .357 ripped him open. Carlos hopped up and fired a burst killing the second one. But the third one opened fire with his AK-47. Carlos hit the dirt as the bullets bounced all around him. Barry fired again killing him instantly.  
  
As Barry fired the second time Jill Valentine appeared and got up off the cliff. She was in a pair of jeans, and then a black bullet proof vest and a blue shirt underneath. She was also sporting her S.T.A.R.S. beret. She pulled the silenced MP5 off her back and hurried over and got down on the ground. "What the hell is going on?!?" she shouted. "I don't know!" Barry shouted back.  
  
"We need to get the hell out of here!" Carlos screamed. The others knew he was right. "Alright, we go over the fence and find cover!" he shouted as he ran to the fence and started to climb up it. The others two started to do the same. Something was very wrong here. They all knew it was not going to be like they thought. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Chris held his binoculars and looked at the layout of the base in front of him. There were four main buildings that were connected but he could barely see the other two. They were in the other side of the island. But then there was also heavy jungle foliage on the west side of the island since they were in the middle of the Pacific.  
But the scary thing was that all the guard towers were empty and also the security building, one of the four, looked like no one was inside or any of them for that matter. All the lights were out. That scared Chris half to death. He knew something was very wrong. But for some strange reason there were flashes coming from inside the far buildings. Like gunshots inside and on the other side of the building.  
  
He turned to face the rest. He saw Leon taking off his suppresser from his gun. He also realized Claire didn't have one on either her pistol or her MP5K. "Where is your silencer Claire?" "I forgot it." Chris cursed silently. "What about you Leon? Why you taking it off?" "I grabbed the damaged silencer by accident so I don't want the bullet to jam in the silencer." Chris sighed and realized there was nothing to do about it. "Alright, alright."  
He knew even if the umbrella scientists were still there they would here them coming. But he guessed I didn't really matter. He sighed and turned to head to the building. "Alright. WE are coming in the back way so probably the only way in will be this exit here that leads into the rear lobby of the building. It will be a wide open room so it might be a little lacking in cover if we get into a gunfight but there will be desks and some furniture we can get behind. You understand?" They all nodded in reply.  
"Lets go." He said as he sprinted off to the door to the rear lobby. He made to watch his back and also to make sure no one saw them at their sides. He was always on the look out. Within a few moments they reached the facility and they found the door unlocked. They hurried inside.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Carlos was a the front of the line. They were wandering through the large courtyard area outside the building. This was where they must have trained the people to shoot since they passed the shooting range. There were large cement walls that were over all their heads there to make a wall around everything. They knew they had to be close to the entrance since the heard gunfire close by.  
There suspicions were soon verified when Carlos took a turn and saw a large amount of Umbrella soldiers firing at an unseen enemy to Carlos. "There are at least a dozen guys this way." He whispered to Barry. He nodded back and he got his large magnum ready. Jill came from the back and got ready too.  
"Don't Move!" Carlos shouted. They quickly turned but rather than surrendering they turned and fired at them. They fell back to cover behind the wall. "Crap. There is a ton of them." Barry said as he got back up. "I'll take care of them." Carlos reached into his bag and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and rolled it out toward the guards and then he hit the dirt for cover.  
  
BOOM  
Barry quickly leaped up and ran out to see what happened. They were all dead. But out of the smoke that was covering from all the shooting two men ran in. Barry fired twice killing each of them. Their uniforms were unfamiliar to Barry. Maybe they were the men Wesker was in charge of. Jill then came up behind him with Carlos. As the smoke settled they saw what the soldiers were shooting at. There was one entrance to this place other than the one they came in and outside of it were numerous fortified soldiers wearing the same uniform as those two.  
"We are at the main entrance!" Jill shouted to the other two guys. "We need to go!"  
  
"No. We can't go. These guys will be on our tails and we will die if we don't stop them now." Barry said back to her.  
  
"I'll stay. You two go on ahead." Carlos said to Barry and Jill as he got behind some cover the Umbrella soldiers were firing from. "Alright." Barry said as he grabbed Jill and they headed inside.  
  
"WE can't just leave him Barry!" "WE have to." He said back as he shut the heavy metal door behind them and locked it.  
Carlos reached into his bag and put all the magazines for his assault rifle and pistol down in front of him where he could easily reach them and then he set his four stun grenades down and then his last six grenades all in easy reach. He threw away the empty bag. "Let's go."  
He fired and killed the next two guys who tried to run in. then he threw a grenade behind the defenses of another few guys firing in the field in front of the courtyard. He hoped he could get them all. There were at least thirty well armed and well fortified men out there. He might not be able to kill them but he was sure as hell going to try. 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Chris held his M4 tight as he examined the room they had walked into. It was in shambles. There had been a large firefight in here. There were four bodies he could see dead and then he saw two dead hunters who had been killed. Chris instantly felt his heart drop. He had a feeling he was screwed. He moved farther in and the others followed him. He examined the room quickly and took a look around. No one was alive.  
  
"Search the room." He whispered silently. The others went out and started to search the room. Chris went to the nearest body and examined it. The man had been slashed badly by the hunter. Chris knew this guy would get back up as a zombie. He aimed his M4 and fired a round into the dead man's head so that he wouldn't get back up. Claire saw him do so and then she turned away. She knew it was necessary but that didn't mean she had to watch her brother blow people's heads off.  
  
Leon searched the room and saw there was a large hall leading to many different rooms. He knew it would take forever to search this place. He turned back and then went over o Chris who had just finished "disposing" the last guy.  
  
"There seems to be five doors from out of the lobby then the hall with tons more rooms." He noted to Chris. He nodded back. "See which ones are locked in the lobby or if all of them are locked."  
  
Rebecca held her pistol tight as she tried the first door. Locked. Then she went to the next one. Locked too.  
  
All of their movements and actions were all halted by a strange howling noise coming from down the hall. Leon slowly turned around. He was standing right in front of the hall. The fear instantly froze him in place. He was scared to death. The howl was bone chilling and made everyone in the room freeze.  
  
They then heard footsteps hurrying toward them. and from down the hall they saw five guys take a corner running like hell. Three of them had Ak-47's and then the other two had pistols. They had sheer panic in their faces. They were no threat to them because they were in too much fear.  
  
"RUN!!!" they frantically screamed as then something in the dark shadows down the hall turned the corner and let out a loud howl. Chris raised his rifle to fire but he had no shot unless he killed the soldiers which he was tempted to do since he was there to do so but he knew they would need their help in the inevitable battle about to ensue.  
  
Rebecca came up beside him. "We need to get out of the open." "I know." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Chris fell back instantly hoping these scared guards wouldn't open fire on them. He aimed his M4 up and pointed it at them. "Don't MOVE!!" he screamed.  
  
They didn't seem to listen to him the just ran in fear to the nearest doors searching for an unlocked one. "I said don't move!" "Screw you man! You don't know what is behind us." One shouted back.  
  
Leon looked down the hall and saw the massive creature take the corner. It was a large grey creature that was at least ten feet tall. Its right arm was a massive claw. The head was deformed and one of the scariest things Leon had ever seen. He raised his shotgun and fired once. It didn't slow it down at all. Leon seemed frozen in place as he continued to fire.  
  
"Leon move!" Chris shouted. "He is going to crush you!"  
  
He began to sprint toward Leon hoping to save him. He wasn't sure he was going to make it. The beast was almost on him and he was still just standing there firing. Chris knew he was going too slow. He wouldn't make it.  
  
Rebecca lunged out and knocked Leon out of the way just in time. They both slid across the tile floor and hit a pile of rubble. The beast's claw slammed where Leon was breaking the tile and rock which would have killed Leon if it wasn't for Leon.  
  
Once Chris saw Leon was safely away he stopped and aimed his rifle and prepared to fire. He quickly lined up the sights and then he squeezed the trigger and the machinegun fire instantly started to hit the beast. The bone-chilling howl of the angry monster rang out in the room and it swiped its claw right by Chris' face almost killing him. He was si scared and he fell back onto the floor.  
  
Then the Umbrella guards began shooting. This distracted the large monster and it turned from Chris. It growled and ran faster than anything Chris had ever seen and instantly had killed the first on with a machinegun. Then it lashed out and killed another one.  
  
Rebecca got off Leon and looked at the monster. She felt her stomach turn as she heard the guard's dying groan. "Leon, you alright? Get up!" The hurt man slowly got up with his shotgun in hand.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks Rebecca." HE smiled at her with the smile that Rebecca and Claire said was to die for. She smiled back and then pulled out her Berretta.  
  
Chris slid back across the room where Claire was. She was firing with her MP5K. "you alright?" she asked. "Fine. I hope." He turned his head and saw the beast kill the last of the guards. It had flesh and blood dripping off it's claw.  
  
The beast looked into the air and screamed as a victory scream.  
  
'We're screwed.' Chris thought since he knew they couldn't kill it. He started to shoot again as he got off the ground.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Leon got off the floor after he reloaded his shotgun and aimed his gun. He fired two times in a row but it seemed it did no good. "What the hell are we going to do?!?" he screamed to Chris and Claire.  
  
The monster was in between the two groups of people. Claire fired four times before Chris screamed an answer. "Run down the hall and lay down some fire for us to get over there." He said and then began shooting again.  
  
Leon fired again as he slowly backed up down the hall. Claire ran behind him and then turned and fired again. Leon fired a three more times and then his shotgun clicked empty.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chris slammed in a fresh clip and cocked his gun. "I'll cover you. You run by the left side so the claw can't hit you and I will go by his other side and get past. Alright?" Claire nodded as she too reloaded her gun. "GO now! GO" HE screamed as he got from behind cover and fired at the monster.  
  
Claire ran low and hurried past the monster hoping Chris had distracted it. The monster's long arm hit her hard on the back sending her sprawling on the floor. She was in so much pain she couldn't stand up. She moaned and hoped some one would save her before it killed her.  
  
Chris saw her fall and then desperately tried to distract it. "Come on you ugly son of a bitch!" The monster turned its head slightly and charged Chris like it did when it killed the Umbrella guards. He ducked under the claw as it broke a large stone pillar in half. He rolled across the floor and grabbed Claire off the ground and held her with his left arm as he held the rifle with his right hand. He sprinted down the hall next to the entrance to where Rebecca and Leon were.  
  
"Take her!" He shouted to Rebecca as he handed her Claire slowly. Chris then threw down his rifle and reached into his bag and pulled out a grenade. He yanked the pin out. He held it in his hand for a couple of seconds then tossed it into the main room where the monster was. The grenade exploded and debris and rubble flew out of the main room and hit Chris and knocked him over. The entrance room started to collapse on top of the monster. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Barry and Jill had been wandering around the building and hadn't found anything yet. Barry had out his large magnum and was looking for some more unlocked doors. Jill had her Berretta out and was ready to fire at anything that moved. She came to a gray door that was unlocked.  
  
"Barry, this one is unlocked. Cover me." He nodded and raised his revolver to shoot at anything. She turned the knob slowly and edged the door open. Something instantly knocked her back and she was on the ground. A green hunter jumped out and screamed its high pitched howl. It hit the gun out of Barry's hand and kicked him against the wall. Then it jumped on top of Jill. She held it from tearing her apart with her arms. She reached down and pulled her stun-gun off of her belt. She slammed it into the best electrocuting it and causing it to fall off her. She got up and fell away against the wall. She pulled her silenced MP5 off her back and began shooting the beast. It cowered and died in a pool of blood.  
  
By this point Barry had gotten up and grabbed his revolver. He went to shoot the hunter but Jill had already killed it. "Whoa! Thanks Jill. You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. What about you bug guy?" she said with a laugh and a smile. He smiled back to her. "Fine." He handed her the Berretta she had dropped. "Thanks."  
  
They both brushed themselves off and went inside the room the hunter cam out of. The office had been thrashed by something. Probably that hunter that came out of it trashed it. She searched the papers briefly and then looked around for other things. There was a dead man in the corner holding onto something shining in his hand. "Check that out" Barry said.  
  
She went over and uncurled the dead man's hand. He was holding a key. She looked at the label on it. It read "Control Room Key". "It's a key." "To what?" he asked. "A control room."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chris slowly opened his eyes. His ears were ringing. A thick cloud of dust was in the air. Rebecca was over him trying to say something but he couldn't hear her. He tried to move but he hurt too much. He could feel his hearing coming back slowly and the bells stopped ringing.  
  
"CHRIS! CHRIS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?"  
  
"I'm fine." He mumbled. He didn't have the strength to get up. But he had too. He reached up to grab someone's hand and he felt one. He slowly got up off the ground. He then fell to one knee.  
  
"You ok buddy?" Leon asked as he pushed some loose hairs away from his face. Chris nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That nade blew the whole room apart. The roof partly caved in at the entrance door plus there is rubble all over the place. But you got it. It's dead."  
  
"Good." Chris shook his head. "Where's my gun?"  
  
Leon dug under some rubble and pulled out the machine gun. He handed it to Chris. He looked at it quickly and saw it was jammed. Chris yanked back the bolt and tried to clear the jam. 


End file.
